The overarching goal of this revised NCD-LIFESPAN application entitled ICTuS: Interdisciplinary Cerebrovascular Training program in South America is to reduce morbidity and mortality of cerebrovascular disease in Peru through identifying environmental, lifestyle and host risk factors for stroke and collaborate with governmental and academic institutions to develop policies to decrease population-level risk factors identified through this program. To attain this goal we propose the following specific aims: 1) provide rigorous clinical research methodological training for 20 promising young physicians in cerebrovascular neurology and rehabilitation medicine - with the long-term goal of developing a cadre of physician clinician scientists who will conduct independent research on the epidemiology and etiology of cerebrovascular diseases and eventually develop and lead independent research programs in Peru; 2) fund mentored clinical research projects for these 20 Peruvian trainees to provide practical experiences in clinical research and obtain pilot data for future grant applications; and 3) build alliances between academic institutions and the Peruvian Ministry of Health to facilitate development and implementation of policy strategies to translate research findings into improved public health relevant to cerebrovascular disease. These specific aims will be addressed through a combination of short, medium and long-term training, with an emphasis on master's degree training at the Universidad Peruana Cayetano Heredia (UPCH) and the University of Washington (UW) and three-month Comprehensive training in epidemiologic research methods at the UW with practical experience in stroke management and rehabilitation medicine. We also propose short training workshops in cerebrovascular and chronic diseases epidemiology, manuscript and grant preparation, and responsible conduct of research; mentor training courses will be held concomitantly with workshops. The greatest strengths of this proposed training program are the successful collaborations of prior UW/UPCH training programs in Peru; world- renowned clinical researchers, neuroepidemiologists, and stroke experts in Seattle and Peru who will serve as mentors; and well-developed study sites in Peru. The vast network of Peruvian colleagues trained through prior Fogarty-funded training programs provides an outstanding opportunity to leverage existing research and training expertise to expand capacity to address the increasing burden of chronic diseases, specifically cerebrovascular disease, in Peru.